Sunrise
by Dattebayo Luna and Ginny
Summary: Forced into a fate worse than death nine people must overcome the hardships with new powers gifted by an empathetic Kami. Yaoi! BoyxBoy
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form **

As Kami looked down at the people scattering the ground on earth, she couldn't help but hide her disgust of how people viewed the Jinchuriki. These people were foolish enough to want to use them as weapons, and others were afraid of them and would attempt to kill them, this is practically forcing a demon container's to become mentally insane. It was brutal; yet no one understood that they were indeed demon containers, not demons

Kami couldn't help but believe this was her fault; this was because she was the one who forced the Juubi into existence, the Juubi terrorised earth until the Rikudou sennin was born. He sealed theJuubi into himself until he finally laid on his deathbed, that was the day he split the Juubi up into nine creatures or demons as they've been called; these creatures were named; Shukaku, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokui, Nanabi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi. These creatures were sent to different places, they destroyed and ravished whatever they could until they were finally caputed and sealed away into a human, a demon sacrifice.

It was horribly sad how humans would turn away and hurt their own kind because of this, the Jinchuriki was forced to live a lonely life that mixed their feelings and raised hatred. Some became insane with all the cruelty given to them, and others became depressed.

This process would repeat itself as the jinchuriki died, then a new one would be made and they would be forced into the cycle of hate and it would start all over again.

Kami thought about how she could apologize for what she did, and suddenly something hit her. She could give them four gifts, or she could give them three powers… But what kind of powers could she give them? A power that defies the law of gravity or two powers that suits them somehow?

Don't worry at all, she would give it to each of the Jinchuriki; Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utaka, Fu, Killer Bee, and Naruto. For them, it's a new beginning, just like a sunrise. A smile graced Kami's face as she continued to watch the humans from below her, knowing what to do now to make up for her past errors. ...

**_A.N _ _How do you like it? Because this is my first Naruto fanfic so tell me what have don't wrong and I would change it._**

** _What powers or they going to have_**

** _Naruto is going to have Water+ Wind_**

** _Killer Bee is going to have Earth+ Fire _**

**_Fuu is going to have Water + Earth_**

** _Utakata is going to have Earth + Lightening_**

** _Han is going to have Fire +Water_**

** _Roshi is going to have Fire+ Wind _**

** _Yagura is going to have Water+ Lightening_**

** _Yugito is going to have Lightening + Fire_**

** _Gaara is going to have Earth+ Water (just like Fuu)_ **

**_And SasuNaru or ItaNaru you choose _**

**_All the Demon containers are going to be like family with each other_**

**_And Thank you to my Beta Reader Dark Crimson Blood for being my Beta reader for my story _**


	2. My Immortal

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along_

_**My Immortal by Evanescence **_

...

Naruto was running away from yet another mob that was out for his blood, believe it or not but it was a normal occurrence.

'_Why are they doing this to me? I haven't done anything to them!'_the blonde thought with tears running down his tanned complexion.

He just kept running, running and repeatedly looking back. Until he reached a dead end, his gaze reached behind him once again and he saw the mob closing in on him. He quickly looked in both directions before finally coming to the obvious realization, there was no way out, he was trapped. There was nowhere to go; nowhere to run.

'_Why are they like this? I only wanted to go to the festival!'_ he thought with confusion, it was unfair and it was probably even considered inhuman!

"Now we got you demon" said one of the civilians.

One of the ANBU comes into Naruto's view, and he can't help but let out a small sigh of relief; he thought he was going to be saved. But he was never that lucky; he was proved incorrect as the ANBU pulled out a kunai in front of him and proceeded to throw it at Naruto, who attempted to dodge but obviously, the ANBU was faster. The ANBU member whipped out another kunai and pinned Naruto onto the back of a wall.

Naruto's eyes widened considerably and his mouth quickly snapped open, a scream escaped his bruised lips, "SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" he yelled but it was no use, his screams couldn't be heard by anyone that cared

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME! Please…" again, it was futile. Nobody cared enough to help him, or they loved to hear his pain filled screams. It was cruel. A kunai implanted itself in his already scraped and bruised skin; it hurt. Blood dripped out of his now open wound; even though it hurt he still tried to pull it out. It was too deep' he couldn't get it out.

His eyes snapped back towards the crowd and the ANBU member, he was still trapped. He didn't know what to do, nor did he know where to go. So, he gave into it. His eyes shut closed as he waited for his fate, his fate to die from these villagers, from these cruelly inhuman actions. He waited for the kunai in the ANBU'S hand to lodge through his chest and pierce his heart. For a split second he felt a slight warming sensation.

It was kind of calming truthfully; it was like water and wind coming around. He thought he'd finally be save after all this waiting, but he quickly dismissed the idea; he wouldn't allow himself to be disappointed when the help didn't come

With closed eyes he waited, waiting for something that for some reason didn't happen. Curious; he opened his azure eyes and found himself speechless. He was in a room with eight other people; what happened?!

_**A.N**_

_**Hi guys, thank you for the people who reviewed my story so far and can you guys do my poll it is in my profile **_

_**What should the pairings be for Naruto? **_

_**Naruto and Tenten**_

_**Naruto and Temari **_

_**Naruto and Ino **_

_**Itachi and Naruto **_

_**Sasuke and Naruto **_

**And thank you to my Beta reader The Dark Crimson Blood **

_**Beta note!  
The Dark Crimson Blood:  
Your welcome ^^ I enjoy beta'ing stories. Your story is coming along pretty well actually XD Good luck with future chapters~**_


	3. You Found Me

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why' do you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

**You Found me by The Fray**

…..

_Recap_

_His eyes snapped back towards the crowd and the ANBU member, he was still trapped. He didn't know what to do, nor did he know where to go. So, he gave into it. His eyes shut closed painfully as he waited for his fate, his fate to die from these horrid villagers, from these cruelly inhuman actions. He waited for the kunai in the ANBU'S hand to lodge through his chest and pierce his heart. For a split second he felt a slight warming sensation._

_It was kind of calming truthfully; it was like water and wind coming surrounding him. He thought he'd finally be saved after all this waiting, but he quickly dismissed the idea; he wouldn't allow himself to be disappointed when the help he was looking forward to didn't come_

_With closed eyes he waited, waiting for something that for some reason didn't happen. Curious; he opened his azure eyes and found himself speechless. He was in a room with eight other people; what happened?!_

_..._

Naruto was shocked, he was in a room surrounded by other people; strangers. Wasn't he just running from an angry mob just a few minutes ago? Thousands of questions ran through Naruto's head as he tried to grasp the situation; he paused, '_Are these people like the people form Konoha_?!' he thought, fear welling up inside of him._ 'Are they going to kill me?" _was the last thing he had in his head before he was ready to make a run for it; unfortunately, he was caught

"Easy kid we're not going to hurt you" A dark skinned teenager with a large muscular build (for his age) announced; he also had blondish white hair and oval shaped glasses, "Hey, why don't we introduce ourselves?" The same guy continued.

Naruto looked around the room, waiting for someone to introduce themselves but when no one seemed like they wanted to he thought, '_I might as well go with it to pass the time... I guess"  
_

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my dream is to become the next Hokage and I plan on surpassing the other Hokage and becoming as strong as the Yondaime so that everyone in my village will acknowledge me." Naruto said with his lit; the others looked at him with surprised faces, because it wasn't everyday you saw someone with such fire and determination in their eyes.

Another teenager came up but this time it was a girl with long, straight blonde hair that was bound with taut bandages; her eyes were dark and she wore a short sleeved black and purple blouse with black pants; even though she was at a young age she looked quite intimidating. "I'm Yugito Nii, and my dream is to gain the trust of my village and become one of the best Kunoichi in the world" the girl said with surprisingly cold eyes; she stepped back and watched another person step up.

The man that came up next had messy white grey hair, pink eyes that no pupils, and what seemed to be a stitch- like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to his front, they all noted that he looked like a child but you could see in his eyes that there was knowledge that even a child wouldn't have, even if they were a child prodigy.

"My name is Yagura, I'm the Mizukage of Kirigakure and that's all you need to know about me." His introduction was short to the point but it was spoken in monotone. As the boy stepped down the thought, _'He's scary' _couldn't help but pass by Naruto's mind.

The next person that stepped up was the dark skinned teenager, the one who had decided it would be a good idea to introduce themselves, "I float... like a butterfly and sting like a bee cause I am the great Killer B!" Everyone sweat dropped at Killer B's rap; so Yugito did what everyone else wanted to do but doesn't act too rude about it- (well Naruto thinks the guy is cool; so it's everyone besides him)  
So she goes up to Killer B and whacks him in the head

_'Wow I wonder if he can teach me how to talk like that?' t_hought a certain blond haired boy in the room.

A little boy that was not much smaller than Naruto himself had spiky auburn hair and green, imitating eyes though he has no eyebrows and a Kanji that meant love resided on his forehead, "I, am Gaara. Why is mother afraid of you all?"

_**A.N**_

_**Sorry Guys I haven't updated for a long time, I have been busy because we have just started GCSE's so sorry again and thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story :) xxx**_


	4. I got you

_Go ahead and say goodbye_

_I'll be alright_

_Go ahead and make me cry_

_I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better for worse_

_I got you_

_I got you_

**I got you by Leona Lewis**

_Recap_

_A little boy that was not much smaller than Naruto himself had spiky auburn hair and green eyes; he has no eyebrows and there is a Kanji(1) on his forehead "I, am Gaara and... Why is mother afraid of you all?"_

…

The room suddenly grew quiet after hearing what Gaara said; all of them were curiously wondering what he meant by 'mother' being afraid of them.

"I can answer that," said a voice from behind them; they all turned around to see a beautiful lady with brunet hair that flowed down to her waist and hazel eyes; when you glanced at them you could easily see knowledge, both knowledge and power that are beyond their years and many years to come at that. She also wore a beautiful white laced dress stopped just at her feet; giving her the elegant touch that she was most likely aiming for.

"Who are you? And more importantly; why are you here?" Yagura demanded, the others all leaned in, anticipating her answer.

"I'm..." Each person in the room leaned in a little further  
"I'm the..." And further

"I'M THE SEX GOD BABY!" they all sweat drop and hit the floor in anime style; while the woman falls on her back and started laughing hysterically

_'I wonder if I can be this sex god; maybe then the villagers will acknowledge me...' _thought by a certain red haired five year old boy as he watched the woman.

_'I wonder what a sex god means.' _A certain blonde haired little boy thought curiously

The woman's happy mood was short lived, turning the atmosphere into a more serious one. "You are all probably wondering where you are, but I wanted to say something to you all; I want to apologise to you all, for all the pain and misery I have caused you by your own respected village. When I saw what was happening to you, I wanted to go on rampage and hurt Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri and Takigakure; for all the pain they have caused you but the biggest apology I want to say is..." With each and every person listening, they waited for her to continue.

"I'm sorry for creating the Juubi, if I hadn't created the Juubi, then the Rikudou sennin wouldn't have split it up; and they wouldn't been captured by multiple village and sealed away into children, people wouldn't have to become... Jinchuriki (2)."

"Human sacrifices." Killer B whispered, his eyes temporarily drifting around the room before returning to the woman.

"Who are you?" Yugito asked, the air was tensed; and despite this, Yugito wanted answers

"I'm the one who made the world, I am the creator of the world, I am...Kami."

They stared with wide eyes directed towards her and disbelieving eyes, it was normal though, it wasn't everyday that some woman introduced herself as Kami.

"How do I get my village to acknowledge me?" Gaara asked, unfazed by her sudden statement

"How should I train to become a good Kunoichi?" Yugito demanded

"Why did you curse us?" Yagura asked, his voice in monotone.

"Why us of all people?" Asked a man with red hair, a moustache and a beard; and an Iwa forehead protected.

"Do you hate us?" another man asked he was extremely tall and the largest out of the nine people in the room; armour adorned his whole body and he also had on the forehead protector of his village

"Do you know what you have done?" a man asked angrily; he happened to be very tall and had a somewhat handsome face; even though a large amount of his bangs covered the left side of his face almost completely

"Are you like the rest of the human race?" a girl asked with green hair and an orange clip in her hair asked; annoyed.

"Are we ever going to see our family's again?" Killer B silently asked; uncharacteristically depressed

"If you're really Kami... Do you know why all of the villagers hate me?"

**What the Japanese words mean **

(1) Love

(2) Human sacrifice

_**A.N**_

_**Ohhhh Naruto asks the question that he's been waiting for since forever**_

_**Did I spell Takigakure right? If I didn't please tell me so I can change it.**_

…**..**

**Who do you want Naruto to be with (Please look at my poll)**

_**Yaoi**_

Sasuke and Naruto

Itachi and Naruto _ 3_

Neji and Naruto

_**Not Yaoi**_

Naruto and Temari

Naruto and Ten Ten

Naruto and Ino

**I almost forgot ****thank you to my awesome Beta reader The Dark Crimson Blood she rocks xxx****  
****  
**


	5. Boomerang

_**Oh, you can turn me down, you can throw me now**_

_****__The harder out, the harder I come back around_

_****__You can break my heart but you can't scratch my name_

_****__I can take the hit cause I'm a __boomerang_

_****__Oh, whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa I'm a boomerang_

_****__Oh, whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa I'm a boomerang_

_**Boomerang by Nicole Scherzinger**_

_Recap_

_"How do I get my village to acknowledge me?" Gaara asked, unfazed by her sudden statement_

_"How should I train to become a good Kunoichi?" Yugito demanded_

_"Why did you curse us?" Yagura asked, his voice in monotone._

_"Why us of all people?" Asked a man with red hair, a moustache and a beard; and an Iwa forehead protected._

_"Do you hate us?" another man asked he was extremely tall and the largest out of the nine people in the room; armour adorned his whole body and he also had on the forehead protector of his village_

_"Do you know what you have done?" a man asked angrily; he happened to be very tall and had a somewhat handsome face; even though a large amount of his bangs covered the left side of his face almost completely_

_"Are you like the rest of the human race?" a girl asked with green hair and an orange clip in her hair asked; annoyed._

_"Are we ever going to see our family's again?" Killer B silently asked; uncharacteristically depressed_

_"If you're really Kami... Do you know why all of the villagers hate me?"_

_..._

Everybody in the room became silent with the exception of Naruto; everyone but the blonde seemed to be asking themselves the same thing at that time 'He doesn't know?'  
At this, Kami's eyes suddenly became distant and her youthful exterior suddenly faded until she resembled an elderly woman.

Kami opened her mouth but the words that had came out of her mouth so easily before had passed her over like a wind blowing out a small, weak flame of fire. She couldn't bring herself to say it for some reason.

She took a deep breath, '_one, two, t__hree here it goes.' Kami thought; a deeper frown residing on her face._

"Naruto remember you were told stories about the Yondaime defeating the Kyuubi." Kami asked; her breath not hitching once as she watched with serious eyes as Naruto nodded his head.

"Well Naruto, a tailed beast can't be defeated. They're too powerful to simply kill; so the only way left of possibly defeating them for a specific period of time is to seal them... Seal them into a single human sacrifice, a Jinchuriki... Naruto, the fourth had to seal the Kyuubi inside of you to protect Konoha; Naruto you are the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

Naruto eyes widened at this as reality hit him; _Monster, Demon, Demon brat__, murderer;_all these words whirled round Naruto's head in a hopelessly endless loop; _'The villagers were right I am a demon__...__'_

Kami, who had been listening to Naruto's thoughts to attempt to feel a little bit of what Naruto was feeling; had been completely shocked when she heard what Naruto was thinking; that he would even think of such an absurd thing...

"Naruto... You are not, and will **never be **a demon! Those villagers were stupid to think you were a demon" Kami took a deep breath before glancing over at the others, 'That goes for all of you; you all will **never be**** DEMON****S****!**" Kami yelled with rage.

They all looked at Kami in shock; never had anyone spoken to them like that before, in actuality; nobody had spoken to them like they had cared for them; the people who were considered monsters and demons amongst their villages and just about anybody who held the knowledge of them being Jinchuriki's.

_'Kami-Sama__ is right__, I'm not a demon and__ I'm going to carry on the will of fire__ just__like__ that jiji (1)__told me to!__ I'm going to prove__ to__ those villagers__ that they were__ wrong__, and I'll become the__ Hokage__.'_ Naruto thought, a determined and serious expression on his childish face.

"Now that that's all over with, now I need to tell you about the gifts I have given all of you" Kami said with a small smile; her youth returning to her.

"GIFTS WHAT GIFTS? THE LAST GIFT YOU GAVE US CAUSED US TO BE HURT AND RIDICULED BY OUR OWN VILLAGES!" Yagura shouted; unable to tame his rage.

Kami could only smile sadly at his outburst; she had expected this. "Yes, I know. Which is why I'm making it up to all of you" Kami stated; the whole room fell silent; each person pondering exactly what great gift she could give to make up for the hate and pain she had caused them.

Kami took a light, airy breath and smiled again before speaking "Well if you're all pondering on what your gifts are, then I might as well tell you what they are..." The room went silent and Kami sweat dropped; "Well lean closer so I can tell you!"

They all leaned closer, wondering what gifts Kami has bestowed on them without their knowledge.

"Well your gifts are..."  
~~

**What the Japanese words mean**

(1) Grandfather

_**A.N**_

_**Hahaha I'm so evil for doing another cliff hanger Mwhaaa; I actually had **__**writers**__** block writing this chapter because seriously how can you tell a 5 year old child that he has a demon in his gut**_

_**Pairings**_

**Yaoi**

Sasuke and Naruto **0**

Itachi and Naruto **8**

Neji and Naruto **1**

**_Not Yaoi_**

Naruto and Temari **0**

Naruto and Ten Ten **0**

Naruto and Ino **1**

Ages

Gaara aged 5

Yugito aged 13

Yagura aged 20

Roshi aged 22

Han aged 18

Utakata aged 14

Fuu aged aged 6

Killer Bee aged 13

Naruto aged 5

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter xxxx**


	6. Read All About It

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream till the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers,  
I'm not afraid  
They can read all about it  
Read all about it, oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh_

**Read All About It by Emeli Sande**

_Recap_

_"Now that that's all over with, now I need to tell you about the gifts I have given all of you" Kami said with a small smile; her youth returning to her._

_"GIFTS WHAT GIFTS? THE LAST GIFT YOU GAVE US CAUSED US TO BE HURT AND RIDICULED BY OUR OWN VILLAGES!" Yagura shouted; unable to tame his rage._

_Kami could only smile sadly at his outburst; she had expected this. "Yes, I know. Which is why I'm making it up to all of you" Kami stated; the whole room fell silent; each person pondering exactly what great gift she could give to make up for the hate and pain she had caused them._

_Kami took a light, airy breath and smiled again before speaking "Well if you're all pondering on what your gifts are, then I might as well tell you what they are..." The room went silent and Kami sweat dropped; "Well lean closer so I can tell you!"_

_They all leaned closer, wondering what gifts Kami has bestowed on them without their knowledge._

_"Well your gifts are..."_

_..._

"Well I'm not going to tell you guys all of your gifts! It'd be boring that way~" Kami said, twirling around with a chibi like expression on her face which made everybody sweat drop at her childish actions.  
"But~ I can tell you one of them; only one though. Listen closely okay?" Everybody nodded and listened in anticipation.

"Close your eyes tightly and extend your hands, no peeking!" Kami said, pouting as she watched them comply and close their eyes tightly as they opened their hands towards the god.

Soon enough, they all felt something light weighted be put into their hands.

"Alright; you can open your eyes to see now!" Kami said happily; a bright smile on her face as she watched the eyes of this generation light up brightly at the sight of living, breathing animals in their hands.

Gaara was holding a puppy, while Yugito was holding a small dragon, Yagura had a cub, Naruto a coyote pup, Han a baby otter, Utakata a bob cat, Fu a baby panda, killer bee a panda, and Roshi had a baby gorillia.

Curiously, they all turned their gazes towards Kami; who was still smiling brightly at them

"These animals—No; I would like you to call them 'exceeds'. They will stick with you through thick and thin, and will even die alongside you." Kami said seriously

"Really, is he really going to be my friend?" Naruto asked happily; azure eyes lighting up even more

"Yes Naruto he's going to be your friend." Kami said while smiling "Oh yeah I nearly forgot your exceed as the ability to talk."

All of the children in the room gasped at this; 'They can talk?!' they had all though at that moment; and as if reading their minds Kami nodded.

"Hi… I'm Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto asked the small animal in his hands. "Kokoro(1)" Every one of the children had a shocked expressions; how can animals talk? It was physically impossible!

"So, then all the animals can talk; I'm guessing" Gaara said in an emotionless monotone.

"That's correct" The puppy replied; looking into seemingly emotionless eyes, "I'm known as Manami(2)"

"So let me get this straight; you make us into Jinchuriki, then you give us gifts to make up for all the pain and horrible suffering you have caused us, one of them including animal exceeds or whatever they are" Han said bluntly with hints of sarcasm.

"You got that right" Han's Otter replied quickly

"You don't except to forgive you for all the pain and neglect you have caused us the second we were turned into weapons by our villages did you? You think you can just get us all together and expect that we will be 'alright' with this don't you." Han said; sarcasm becoming heavier with large traces of anger laced in.

"Han we know you have had a hard of life, actually; all of you have, but Kami-sama is trying her best to help you all and make it better by giving you these gifts. You should at least be grateful that's she's trying" The otter said; standing up for Kami.

Han glared at the otter for a few seconds as the room became oddly quiet while the others waited for his reply; after a few seconds, Han sighed and gave in. At least it was something.

"Fine; I get you're doing your best to make up for your rather large mistake; but I just find it hard that so many people have suffered the same hatred as I have. The same suffering… Not even knowing why they were suffering and not knowing what was in them." Han said, glancing over towards Naruto; "I guess we all share the same fate as Jinchuriki and we should…."

**What the Japanese words mean**

(1) Heart, spirit

(2) Love, affection

_**A.N**_

_**Your all probably wondering why I chose these animals; I chose these animals because it has to suit their personality so I searched what the animal meant and I came up with these.**_

Dog-loyalty, protection

Dragon-wisdom, nobility

Otter-laughter, curiosity, truth, patience

Bear-power, adaptability

Coyote-prankster, insight, playful

Bobcat-fierce, loner intensity

Panda-playful, kindness

Gorilla-brute strength, adaptability

Eagle-divine spirit, connection to creator

**Poll**

**ItaNaru Itachi/Naruto **9

**SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto **1

**NejiNaru Neji/Naruto **1

**NaruTema Naruto/ Naruto **0

**NaruTen Naruto/Ten Ten **0

**NaruIno Naruto/Ino **0

**The Poll is going to be up for a long time so keep voting because you never know Naruto might be with a Het pairing.**

**Also I have a Facebook page for those who want to know when I update my stories and for me to promote other people's stories its called...**

**LunaandGinnyBestFriendsForever**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter xxxx**

**Thank you Dark Crimson Blood couldn't have done it without you**

_**The Dark Crimson Blood**_**: (**Dou Itashimashite) Your welcome~ It's a pleasure beta'ing for you ^^ and I'll look forward to the next chapter; the way chose which pets to give to who was a great idea. Good job! ^^


End file.
